


The Other Good Day

by TUNiU



Series: HarriscoFest2018 [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Frottage, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: My first entry for the Harriscofest 2018. A short buffy AU between Cisco and Harry.





	The Other Good Day

Cisco wandered aimlessly through the graveyard tapping his stake in his hand. The grass was wet from recent rains and  it reflected the full moonlight turning the ground into a starry field.

None of the recently interred permanent inhabitants were stirring. Cisco sighed. This was the third graveyard with nothing exciting. He had no illusions the monsters and vampires were scared of him. Not when Central City had it's very own Vampire Slayer. Iris had probably already killed all the nasties that would rise today.

Cisco sat on a bench in front of a small pond. The grass crunched behind him.

"Hiya Harry."

From the darkness emerged a figure all in black. Harry Wells. The only good vampire Cisco had ever known. Good, for lack of a better term. Perhaps 'not likely to eat humans on any given day'. For years now, Harry had been helping Cisco with the yearly apocalypses, but more recently Harry started helping in the day to day little big bads. Cisco felt it was always fun with Harry around, you never knew if you would get a sultry look or a stapler thrown your way.

Harry sat next to him on the bench, he scowled at Cisco. "Foolish of you to assume it was me," he said. Whatever. Cisco didn't care anymore. It was just more of the same. Day after day, stake two vampires and two more rise up. 

With a startle, Cisco realized he was done. Harry turned to look at him. Cisco swallowed hard. "You know that story you told me, about your one good day?"

Harry stared at Cisco, confused. "Don't be silly, you're not there yet."

Cisco smiled. Good to know he could still confuse Harry even on his worst day. "No, not that good day. The other one. The day I join you in darkness."

Harry's face brightened. "Are you sure? I'll always care for you, even as a human." 'Care for you', the man couldn't say Love  if someone pointed a stake at his heart.

Cisco nodded. "I'm done. I'm ready."

Harry reached over and ran a finger along Cisco's neck. There was no cross hanging from a necklace. Cisco had left it at home. Harry held Cisco by the neck and kissed him. It was a sensual kiss. Full of promise. Cisco let his stake drop to the ground.

Harry's kissing trailed along Cisco's jaw to his neck causing shivery tingles to erupt everywhere. There was so much danger letting a vampire at him neck. Cisco heard the crunch of bone as Harry transformed into his fangs. There was no pain, just pressure. Cisco gasped. Harry embraced Cisco tightly as he drank. Cisco wrapped his arms around Harry, one hand weaving into Harry's hair and cradling his head. The shivery goodness spread till it was all Cisco could feel. He caught himself thrusting against Harry trying to get friction to bring the feeling higher and tighter. Harry's hand snaked into Cisco's pants. There was the glorious friction. He was getting lightheaded now, but it didnt matter, he was so close. 

Cisco keened as he came and rested bonelessly in Harry's lap. Still Harry drank Cisco's blood.

There was a short moment when Cisco just knew if he didn't push Harry away right now it would be too late. The moment passed and with it Cisco's sense of himself. He floated away.

Cisco woke in his bed, surrounded by his colorful posters and model ships. He felt normal, a little hungry maybe, but not how he imagined a bloodlusty demon should feel. Harry sat in a chair by the bed. "You stopped?"

Harry shook his head. "No." He pointed to the mirror behind the closed door. The surface reflected everything in the room, except the two of them.

Cisco frowned confused. "I don't feel different."

"What did you think bloodlust felt like?" Harry inquired.

"I dunno. I thought I'd be all snarly and rabid."

Harry leaned back aghast. "And you still let me do this to you?"

Cisco nodded.

"My god, I'm i love with an idiot."

Cisco smiled like an idiot. "You love me?"

"Of course I do," Harry threw a pen at his head. "Dont be stupid."


End file.
